Hello, I'm still here
by Kestrel Faeran
Summary: Quand Sirius passe le voile de l'Arcade. OneShot. Enjoy!


_09/05/2004_

_Mis à jour le 07/01/2006 _

_Disclaimer : _ Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et la chanson est d'Evanescence.

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**HELLO, I'M STILL HERE**

¤

¤

¤

Il possédait l'avantage, il le savait et sa cousine également. Il se baissa rapidement pour éviter le sort que lui envoya son adversaire.

- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Se moqua-t-il en direction de la jeune femme qui le fixait d'un regard meurtrier.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Black ! l'entendit-il murmurer rageusement.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors que sa cousine lui lançait un nouveau maléfice. Il n'arriva pas à l'éviter cette fois. Son sourire se figea et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise sur le coup qui reçut en pleine poitrine.

Il commença alors à tomber en arrière.

Il eut l'impression que le temps avait ralenti durant sa chute. Qu'une infinité passait. Qu'il n'atteindrait jamais le sol.

Il sentit un voile se soulever derrière lui et se vit passer derrière l'étoffe en lambeaux.

Qu'était-ce que cette arcade par laquelle il était passé ?

Il ferma les yeux et entendit le cri victorieux de Bellatrix retentir dans le vide qui s'était installé.

Ses yeux restaient obstinément clos tandis qu'un autre cri déchirant lui perçait les tympans.

_Harry..._ pensa-t-il vivement. Mais il ne pouvait ouvrir les paupières, quelque chose l'en empêchait…

Il entendit à nouveau les appels de son filleul, accompagnés ensuite de la voix de Remus qui, par l'essoufflement qui se faisait sentir dans sa voix, devait sûrement le retenir et disait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Qu'il était trop tard. Que c'était fini pour _lui_.

Qui _lui _?

Remus allait dire quelque chose quand Harry le coupa, disant qu'_Il_ n'était pas mort.

Mais de qui parlait-il ? De lui !

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Il était dans une brume épaisse et ne voyait pas à deux mètres. La brume l'entourait de toutes parts. Mais où était-il ? Cet endroit ne lui disait rien.

Il cria pour appeler quelqu'un.

Sa voix résonna en écho dans le vide qui l'entourait, tout comme celles qu'il avait entendues plus tôt.

Aucune réponse ne vint.

_Réfléchis… réfléchis…_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même. _Il n'y a pas deux minutes, tu te battais contre Bellatrix dans une salle du Départements des Mystères. Une salle avec une arcade au centre, c'est ça ! Bon, ensuite... Inattention et tu te prends un sort de l'autre idiote... Tu tombes... dans l'arcade ! Mais..._

Il interrompit brusquement sa pensée lorsqu'il se rappela exactement quelle était la salle dans laquelle s'était déroulée l'action.

La Salle de la Mort.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement. S'il était véritablement tombé à travers l'arcade, il ne pouvait pas revenir...

Il se retourna pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne dans cette brume étrange, à part lui.

Personne.

Qu'allait-il lui arriver à présent ?

A peine s'était-il posé la question qu'il se sentit se déplacer brusquement d'un endroit à un autre.

_¤_

_¤_

_¤_

_Playground school bell rings again _

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_¤_

_¤_

_¤_

Il était dans le parc de Poudlard. 

Il avait l'impression que son corps ne possédait plus aucune consistance. C'était d'ailleurs exact. Il n'avait plus de corps...

C'était comme s'il flottait dans l'air ambiant.

Il aperçut son filleul et ses amis plus loin, sur la berge de lac, fixant l'étendue sombre qui se trouvait devant eux.

Il s'approcha du trio dans une brise légère.

_¤_

_¤_

_¤_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you _

_Someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_¤_

_¤_

_¤_

Ils avaient l'air abattus. Parce qu'il était... 

Non, il était juste passé derrière un voile déchiré, il n'avait pas pu revenir mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il est mort !

Non, il devait cesser de se voiler la face...

Il vit Hermione mettre sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui murmurer quelque chose, comme pour le réconforter. Il n'arriva pas à entendre ses paroles mais vit bien que son filleul sourit doucement à l'entente des dires de son amie, une tristesse infinie demeurant malgré tout au fond de ses yeux vert émeraude.

Était-ce lui qui avait provoqué une telle douleur ?

_¤_

_¤_

_¤_

_If I smile and don't believe Soon I know I'll wake from this dream _

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_¤_

_¤_

_¤_

Il vit une larme perler au coin des yeux du jeune homme qui ressemblait tant à son meilleur ami.

Il l'avait abandonné...

Il posa ce qui aurait pu être sa main sur la deuxième épaule de son filleul, l'autre étant toujours tenue par la main d'Hermione. Il voulait le réconforter à son tour, lui faire sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Cela fit comme une légère brise qui frôla l'épaule du Gryffondor.

_¤_

_¤_

_¤_

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't_ _cry_

_¤_

_¤_

_¤_

Il ne rêvait pas, il en était certain, tout était réel. Même si le fait d'être comme un courant d'air ne l'aidait pas beaucoup dans sa certitude !

Il se jura de rester toujours au côté de son filleul.

Qui pouvait l'en empêcher ? Personne.

_T'inquiète Bonhomme_ murmura-t-il à Harry. _Je serai toujours avec toi. Quoiqu'il advienne, je serai là._

Le murmure devint une brise qui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux du jeune homme, rafraîchissant le visage de ce dernier qui sourit doucement, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'il lui avait été transmis par le courant d'air.

_¤_

_¤_

_¤_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

_¤_

_¤_

_¤_

**FIN**


End file.
